dignidad
by Nadipan
Summary: este es un pequeño one-shot en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro sensei favorito se que fue el 15 de este mes pero hasta ahora lo pude subir DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PLIS Y DEJEN UN REVIEW ONEGAI


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo hago esto por diversión

Holi cuanto tiempo, lamento mucho no haber publicado en tanto tiempo pero he tenido varios problemas para escribir, pero que se le va a hacer, bueno a decir verdad esta es una de mis parejas favoritas de todo naruto, kakashi y sakura para mi es una pareja perfecta al igual que kiba y hinata y la de gaara y hinata aunque también me gusta la pareja de naruto y hinata bueno en fin, espero que lo disfruten y si tienen alguna petición háganmela saber y si esta en mis humildes manos la cumpliré sin más que decir por el momento disfruten y no olviden dejar sus reviews

Por cierto en este fic kakashi y sakura solo se llevan 10 años de diferencia porque odio que traten a kakashi como un viejo nos vemos más abajo

Dignidad

Era un día como cualquiera en la aldea de la hoja, la hokage se encontraba en su despacho trabajando con mucho papeleo

\- tsunade sama debe aprovechar que la aldea se encuentra en paz para terminar con su papeleo-decía una shizune con una pila de documentos en cada mano, la quinta al ver la cantidad de trabajo suspiro

-porque por más que trabaje el papeleo no acaba

-qué curioso lo mismo me pregunto hace mucho tiempo y creo que la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, es que nunca acaba lo que empieza

-ah, necesito vacaciones

-cuando acabe con el papeleo

-debe ser broma apenas acabo la guerra y ya tengo que trabajar tanto, shizune tráeme un trago para poder acabar de una vez con todo esto- dicho esto shizune le entrego una botella de sake y ya más avanzada la tarde tsunade se encontraba un poco molesta pero aliviada por terminar con el pápelo ahora solo entrenaría unas horas con sakura y daría su día por terminado, al llegar al campo de entretenimiento se encontró con una sakura muy feliz y ansiosa

-baya sakura hoy estas más feliz que de costumbre a que se debe-dijo unas horas después de entrenar

-bueno, lo he planeado por mucho tiempo y hoy le pediré a sasuke kun que salga conmigo, espero que acepte-ese comentario no le gusto para nada a tsunade ya que si bien sasuke regreso a la aldea y ya no era una amenaza detestaba como sakura iba tras el dejando que él la lastimara y ella quería a sakura como una hija

-sakura necesito hablar contigo, dejaremos hasta aquí el entrenamiento ven vamos a sentarnos- una vez que se sentaron la quinta empezó a hablar

-sakura respóndeme una cosa ¿por qué siempre has estado detrás de sasuke?

-es que el siempre desde niña me ha gustado es tan guapo y tan genial que…

-si pero es frio y grosero

-eso le da un toque de misterio

-no, eso le da un toque de estupidez

-no hable así lo que sucede es que el…

-no sakura no necesito que lo justifiques, desde que te conozco te he visto sufrir por él, te ha rechazado innumerables veces y te ha tratado muy mal, porque seguir detrás de el

-él no me trataba mal porque no le cayera bien es solo que sasuke es reservado con las personas y…-eso solo hiso molestar a tsunade quien harta por las escusas de su alumna solo grito

-¡basta de justificarlo, sakura abre de una maldita vez los ojos él no te quiere, solo estas acabando con tu dignidad, si es que aun tienes, intento matarte, te abandono!

-pero el…

-¡pero nada y en todo caso, que más le soportaras solo falta que lo dejes golpearte, abre los ojos deja de rogarle, maldición eres una joven de 22 años con muchos pretendientes a los cuales has dejado pasar solo por estar tras él, sal con alguien más, olvídalo ten aunque sea un poco de dignidad deja de ser tan estúpida!-tsunade se detuvo al ver como sakura empezaba a llorar y empezó a hablar pero esta vez más calmada

-mira sakura te aprecio mucho, eres como una hija para mí pero no quiero ver que termines con un idiota como sasuke, eres linda, inteligente, carismática, amable, noble, créeme que muchos chicos darían lo que fuera por tenerte, enséñame que aun tienes dignidad as que me enorgullezca aún más de ti, adiós-dijo yéndose de ahí quería dejarla sola para que pensara las cosas

Sakura realmente dolida por las palabras de su maestra, salio corriendo sin ver por dónde iba hasta que choco con alguien y ambos cayeron

-perdón…no me fije-dijo sollozando, se levantó de ahí hasta que sintió como una mano la tomaba del brazo impidiendo que se fuera

-sakura cha que te paso, por que lloras-pregunto kakashi con tono de preocupación ambos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7

-kakashi-sensei yo… estoy bien, lamento chocar con usted-dijo la peli rosa conteniendo el llanto

-no te preocupes por eso yo tampoco estaba atento, pero no es cierto que estas bien dime que te sucede

-kakashi-sensei usted cree que yo soy una estúpida

-por supuesto que no, sakura de donde sacas semejantes tonterías tú no eres ninguna estúpida-dijo el hatake un poco molesto por cómo se llamó sakura

-lo que pasa es que tsunade sama me dijo que dejara de rogarle a sasuke kun porque me había vuelto una estúpida

-no sakura chan, no eres ninguna estúpida pero en algo tiene mucha razón la quinta y es que tu no deberías rebajarte tanto por sasuke

-pero es que yo lo amo

-sakura chan creo que confundes enamorarte con desear

-a que se refiere

-veras sakurachan, existe una gran diferencia entre amar y desear cuando deseas a una persona te fijas en solo las virtudes y tratas de negar los defectos, el deseo solo se fija en lo que uno quiere ver como el físico o grandes virtudes que la mayoría son tapadas con sus defectos pero, como tú no deseas ver los defectos simplemente los tapas, el deseo llega a ser excesivo, te obsesionas con calmar tu deseo, cuando uno prueba lo que desea se endroga hace cualquier cosa para poder aplacar ese deseo

-pero sensei para que exista amor no debe existir deseo?

-si pero es un deseo menos obsesivo

-y el amor

-en el amor ves tanto las virtudes como los defectos y no tratas de esconderlos es más los aceptas y no tratas de cambiar sus defectos si es que estos son menores ya que esos defectos hacen únicos a la persona, cuando amas haces todo por esa persona pero a diferencia del deseo no lo haces por obtener algo, lo haces simplemente porque te hace feliz, en el amor no abandonas a alguien por más que su físico cambie y en el deseo al terminar lo que te atraía lo dejas y buscas algo más que desear, el deseo solo te destruye a diferencia del amor que te ayuda a construirte

-baya sensei sabe mucho sobre eso oiga…le puedo hacer una pregunta

-claro ¿cuál es?

-¿usted se ha enamorado?

-si

-y si no le molesta me diría de quien

Kakashi se tensó por la pregunta de la kunoichi, no quería que ella lo tomara como un pervertido pero estaba harto de verla sufrir por sasuke y el la protegería por una simple razón, la amaba

-sabes sakura chan, el reconocer que estaba enamorado fue algo muy difícil para mi

-¿por qué sensei?

-podrías dejar de decirme sensei, hace mucho que deje de ser tu maestro y a decir verdad me incomoda un poco- dijo kakashi un tanto apenado

-si lo siento kakashi kun

-no te disculpes, bueno como te decía el reconocer que me enamore fue difícil por que me enamore de una persona que no me correspondía

-pero como lo sabía ¿se lo dijo?

-no era necesario ella siempre dijo estar enamorada de otra persona

-debería intentar decirle lo que siente por ella

-es lo que hago ahora

-a que se refiere-dijo un poco nerviosa

-sakura seré directo me enamore de ti desde hace un tiempo pero no dije nada por miedo a que te alejaras de mi, pero no puedo dejar que sigas sufriendo por sasuke y entiendo si no me quieres ver más-dijo mientras se iba

-no te vayas-dijo sakura tomándolo del brazo-quiero que me contestes algo

-qué es?

-kakashi kun… amar es despertar todos los días y pensar en esa persona… amar es buscar a esa persona cuando estas triste porque es la única que te trae alegría… amar es sentirse cómoda al lado de esa persona pero sentirte nerviosa al mismo tiempo…amar es confiar plenamente en esa persona…amar es extrañar la presencia de esa persona apenas se aleja de ti…amar es mirar con odio a todas las mujeres que se atrevan a ver a esa persona con ojos de amor…amar es querer proteger a esa persona cueste lo que cueste…amar es eso?

-si sakura amar es eso

-entonces quiero que seas consiente de que te amo

-pero tu dijiste que sasuke

-si dije que lo amaba pero tu acabas de decirme la diferencia entre amar y desear y ahora me doy cuenta de que no te deseaba yo te amaba y a sasuke no lo amaba lo deseaba y prefiero el amor

-me deseabas-dijo el peli plateado con un tono divertido

-si pero ahora te amo

Kakashi al oír eso la abrazo por la cintura apoyo si frente en la de ella la miro a los ojos tiernamente, se bajó la máscara y la beso dulcemente

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo una vez que se separaron

-si pero con una condición

-¿cuál?

-no te quites la máscara frente a ninguna mujer que no sea yo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto divertido

-porque si lo haces tendré mucho trabajo en el hospital atendiendo a moscas muertas

-celosa

-cuido mi propiedad

-soy tu propiedad-dijo mientras reía levemente

-si eres mío solo mío

-bien solo si tú eres mía

-por supuesto-y se acercó a plantarle el segundo beso de la ya noche

Y a la distancia se podía ver a una silueta de una mujer de grandes atributos y cabello rubio

-eso es sakura ahora si estoy orgullosa-dijo mientras tomaba un trago de sake para brindar por la nueva pareja

Que les parecio bueno espero reviews onegai me arian muy felices y siéntanse en la libertad de pedirme cualquier one-shot o drabble bueno dentro de poco publicare un nuevo fic pero lo publicare todo entero por que me ausentare un tiempo y no quiero dejarlos abandonados bueno asta la próxima


End file.
